1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crystallized silicate-synthetic powder and a high-heat resistant porcelain body including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silicate-heat resistant porcelain body is made with natural clay material such as clay and kaolin and made through traditional fabricating processes such as a mixing process, a finely-pulverizing process, a forming process and a sintering process. The silicate-heat resistant porcelain body requires the low thermal expansion property to be prevented from be damaged in use.
In current, the silicate-heat resistant porcelain body which has been produced in Korea has the flexural strength of approximately 90 to 100 MPs and is to be required flawlessness and non-crack during the rapid heating test (KSL1003: ASTMC1525:04(2013): rapid heating in an electric oven and rapid cooling in water, at the temperature of 280-290° C. for the high-heat resistant porcelain to which flame is directly applied).
In current, the many researches for developing and mixing new sintering agents have been carried out for enhancing the material properties and characteristics of the silicate-heat resistant porcelain body. However, the conventional heat resistant porcelain body is made with multi-element natural mineral and made through the sintering and melting processes which are simultaneously carried out. Therefore, it is difficult to enhance the high heat-resistance and the impact strength of the silicate-heat resistant porcelain body.